A Matter of Time and Space: Grievous Bodily Harm
by Xeno Sapian
Summary: 2185 – With their relationship in tatters, Vereen takes drastic action to try and rekindle her romance with Ethan. But Ethan has serious concerns about his safety. Cue interspecies awkwardness. Can their relationship survive?


**Content warning:** _This story includes nudity and some sexual content_.

* * *

 **GRIEVOUS BODILY HARM**

"How bad is it, doctor?"

The last few hours could not, by any stretch of the imagination, be described as the most pleasant of Ethan's life. What promised to be an exciting evening in the company of a fascinating turian woman had somehow descended into C-Sec raiding Vereen's apartment, a case of mistaken identity, false arrest, fierce interrogation, to say nothing of personal injury sustained while he was being restrained face down on the floor. It was the latter that worried Ethan the most. After two hours C-Sec eventually managed to corroborate his story and he was released without charge. A taciturn turian officer escorted him to Huerta Memorial where he explained Ethan's case to the doctor on duty. Which was how Ethan found himself sitting on a hospital bed, with no trousers, and a red-headed (and worryingly attractive) doctor examining a rather tender part of his anatomy.

The doctor finished her examination and stood upright. "It looks worse than it is," she said. "Considering the state you were in at the time C-Sec tackled you, I'd say you were lucky."

"I don't feel very lucky," Ethan said sullenly. "This isn't how the night was supposed to end."

"Why didn't you request medical treatment during the interrogation?"

"I did," he explained. "But they ignored me – kept saying I'd receive treatment when they were satisfied I was telling the truth." He glanced down. "They were not gentle!"

"Evidently," the doctor agreed. "Are you going to file a complaint?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"The officer outside said it was a case of mistaken identity?"

Ethan nodded and described his account for what felt like the hundredth time. He glossed over the most of what happened in the thermae and instead focused on the events leading up to the raid on Vereen's apartment. He explained how he and Vereen had become close over the last few days and detailed, somewhat red-facedly, the way Vereen had initiated their encounter in a rather explicit fashion. "She was very persuasive," he added with a cough. Then he went on to describe how C-Sec officers had burst into the apartment and found them in a compromising position. "She wasn't wearing anything!" he said sourly. "The next thing I know the room is full of turians and there I am, fully clothed, with my arms around her and my teeth on her neck. I guess they jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"It would explain why they were so rough," the doctor said. "Especially as they were turians."

"I didn't know Vereen was under surveillance. C-Sec kept asking what my intentions were, if I was there to kidnap her, and demanding to know who I was working for…"

The doctor nodded. "She sounds like an interesting woman."

"Yeah, with her own protection detail!" Ethan replied. "Makes me wonder what else she hasn't told me."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No, C-Sec blocked me from contacting her. They didn't tell me why."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, this isn't the first time I've seen a patient with your kind of injury."

"Is C-Sec in the habit of invading homes and assaulting couples?"

"They usually have a good reason," the doctor said ruefully. "But injuries like yours are not unknown amongst mixed couples. It is an unfortunate fact that people from different species occasionally discover their biochemistry is not compatible."

"We never even got that far!" Ethan complained. Then his expression changed as her words sank in. "What exactly do you mean by 'compatible'?"

"Humans with turian partners often run the risk of chafing. And the possibility of anaphylactic shock is not uncommon. However, in more extreme cases, cross-species relations can have unfortunate side-effects."

"Such as?"

"I know of at least one case where a turian and his asari partner reacted to one another. Any prolonged physical contact caused enzyme catalysis, meaning there was a biochemical reaction that altered the acidity of their PH levels. They received 2nd degree burns. Admittedly that case was rare, but every fortnight or so we get interspecies couples coming in with hives, contusions, hematomas, torn ligaments, and even penile fractures."

Ethan winced and instinctively crossed his legs, which he instantly regretted.

When the pain had subsided, he managed to ask "You mean it might be dangerous if we become physical?"

"I would advise caution," the doctor said as she applied medi-gel to the affected area. "If you were sensitive to her chirality we would be seeing the effects by now, so I do not believe you are allergic, though if you do engage in any acts of affection it would be prudent to take precautions. The turian carapace is thicker and coarser than human skin, and their talons can easily cause abrasions." The doctor looked up. "If you wish, I could provide you with some educational material? There's an extensive collection on turian mating habits."

"From the hospital archive?"

"No, from my… personal collection," the doctor admitted with a small cough. She finished applying the gel and turned away, busying herself by removing her gloves, her pale cheeks reddening slightly. "A turian friend saved my life from a gang of thugs some years ago. Though I recognise it was probably merely childish infatuation, I always hoped there might be the possibility of something more…"

The red-headed doctor began returning her equipment to the sterile cupboards. "A word to the wise, Mr Hendriks, you should not to let opportunity slip through your fingers."

An awkward silence settled between them. Ethan let the silence linger until the cool air on his legs reminded him of his state of undress.

"Can I put my pants on now?"

* * *

Ethan had still been unable to contact Vereen by the time he returned to work the next day. His morning began with an unscheduled meeting with the administrator at his office on the Presidium. Praetor Gavanius was sat waiting behind his desk when Ethan entered, with an asari representative from C-Sec standing by the administrator. The Praetor told him to sit down and announced he had been informed of Ethan's arrest and that "Wheels were now in motion". In addition to Ethan being blocked from speaking to Vereen, he had been placed under a restraining order that prevented him from seeing her. Ethan vehemently protested his innocence, but was informed by the asari officer that Vereen was under surveillance and part of an active investigation and that "Nothing was going to interfere with that". It was a matter of C-Sec policy that was completely out of his hands. After a lengthy meeting explaining the legal ramifications that mostly went over his head, Ethan was informed he was being temporarily transferred to the docking bays on the Mid Wards.

"It's only until C-Sec conclude their investigation," Praetor Gavanius reassured him.

Ethan did not feel reassured.

He left the meeting with his stomach twisted into knots. While the asari officer had explained that this would not affect his career in any way, the fact he was being moved to another dock and prevented from contacting Vereen cut him to the bone. He couldn't but be offended by the insinuation he would harm anyone, especially someone he cared about.

At the rapid transit station, he ordered a skycar and was about to give the address to the Upper Ward docks when he realised his mistake. With reluctance, he ordered the autopilot to take him to the docks on the Mid Wards.

The skycar lifted off to take him to his new job.

He spent almost ten days in self-imposed isolation.

At work he kept to himself. Though he didn't want to admit it, the arrest and transfer had affected him deeply and he made a point of distancing himself from his co-workers. He didn't socialise with anyone, preferring his own company and retreating at the end of his shifts to the one place he knew his colleagues, and turians especially, would not be visiting: Zakera Ward Swimming Baths.

Unlike Polonius Thermae which had its own dedicated building, the swimming baths were part of a large hotel complex and took up four of the top six floors of one the Ward's tallest skyscrapers. Expansive and luxuriously furnished with integrated hot tubs, its distinguishing feature was the vanishing edge of the water that extended to the observation windows and the glorious view of the Citadel horizon beyond giving the impression of an infinity pool that actually stretched into infinity.

Ethan swum in lazy strokes to the edge of the pool and rested his elbows on the side, staring out at the view. The cityscape of the Wards spread out in front of him, a million lights illuminating the darkness.

He sighed. He usually found swimming relaxing but neither the view, nor the warm waters, or the hot tubs, or even the company of the other swimmers helped calm his troubled mind. Too many things had been taken out of his control recently and he was trying to take stock. He thought some alone time would help but all it did was force him to dwell on what might have been.

He turned away from the edge and was preparing to swim a few more laps when something by the poolside caught his eye. He blinked and stared. Standing at the top of the steps, and wearing a one-piece bathing suit with a floatation jacket and what appeared to be inflatable water wings on her arms, was the last person he expected to see.

"Vereen!"

Vereen turned at the sound of his voice and flashed a smile, her expression anxious. "Hi!" she called in a strained voice. "Praetor Gavanius said I'd find you here."

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you." Vereen stepped into the water and visibly shuddered as her foot disappeared beneath the surface.

"But… you hate swimming pools," he said.

"You were good enough to join me in the thermae," she replied as she took another shaky step. "I'm returning the kindness." Slowly, she lowered her legs into the pool, gasping as the water reached her waist. "So, this is what you do for fun?" Vereen gripped her floatation jacket as she sank deeper. "Dunking yourself in water? Kinda gets everywhere, doesn't it?"

Ethan swam towards her. "So are we allowed to be in the same room now?" he asked slightly more harshly than he meant.

She nodded. "They own they made a mistake. You're no longer under suspicion."

"Took them long enough."

"Well, they're not good at apologizing. They see it as a sign of weakness. I wanted to tell you myself." Her nose wrinkled. "Are swimming pools supposed to smell like this?"

Ethan kept at arm's length, treading water as he bobbed in-front of her. "That the only reason you're here?"

"I-I wanted to show an interest," she insisted, her voice wavering. "You know, see how people on the other side of the fence live." Her eyes darted towards the observation windows. "Hey, that's a nice view."

"Vereen…"

"I think I can see my apartment from here!"

"Vereen, do you know what they put me through?"

She nodded. Or at least he thought she nodded. Her whole body seemed to be trembling. "Yes, and they were wrong to do that. They admit they were overzealous."

"Overzealous?" Ethan looked around; their conversation was attracting the interest of the other swimmers. "They thought… They thought I was going to hurt you. That I _was_ hurting you."

"Yeah, I was there, I saw."

"Two hours I was in that room. They kept asking if I was a gang member or part of a supremacist group. Because I'm human! Do you know how it feels to be profiled like that?"

"I had no idea they were watching me," she insisted.

"How could you not know?"

"They never told me!" she screeched, the panic rising in her voice. She glanced down. "Okay, I can't feel the bottom now!"

"Why were they watching you?"

"Spirits, this is deeper than I thought."

"What the hell happened back there?"

Vereen shook her head. "I can't tell you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't. I can't go back on my word." She began to drift towards the infinity edge, her hands seeking purchase on her vest as she took deep, panicked breaths. "Look, I'm not asking for your forgiveness. It wasn't my fault! I have nothing to be sorry for, but this shouldn't… I don't want this to affect what we have… or what we had. If you don't want to talk to me after this then I understand. I resent it, but I understand. But we're both victims here. I'm came here off my own bat, because I care about you, okay? Not because anyone told me to. And in case you hadn't noticed I am slightly out of my comfort zone here! Seriously, how deep is the water?"

Disarmed by her frankness, Ethan struggled for the right thing to say. "Vereen, this is… I can't just… I need…"

"Ethan, I'm not asking to…" But she suddenly cried out in panic. "Oh! I think the vest is slipping!"

He was next to her in a second. Ethan pulled her close, feeling her body trembling as she wrapped her arms around him and clung on for dear life, her talons digging into his skin and wet fingers scrabbling to gain purchase on his slick shoulders. He continued to kick down, keeping them afloat and holding her fast under the arms to support her. He barely noticed the pain from the scratches on his back. Their eyes locked. Slowly, her breathing softened, growing more regular. Ethan could feel her chest rise and fall beneath his fingers and realised he was enjoying the sensation of her skin against his. Her hand curled around his neck and he felt himself reddening, any lingering irritation dissolving as quickly as it had formed.

After a long moment, Ethan managed to tear his gaze away and glance around the suddenly silent pool.

All of the other swimmers were staring at them.

He looked back at her. "Perhaps we should get out now?"

Vereen nodded emphatically. "Yes, please."

Still wrapped in each other's arms, they drifted back to the steps.

"I can't believe you did this," he said.

"You'd be surprised what a girl can do when she's properly motivated," she replied.

"You're braver than I am," he admitted.

She shivered again. "Not feeling it right now."

They reached the steps and climbed out of the pool, arms and legs dripping. Ethan held her fast; she was still shaking, either from the cold or her water phobia. On the poolside, she pulled her hand away from his shoulder and stared in alarm at her red stained palm.

"Are you bleeding?" she exclaimed.

Ethan shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Vereen turned him around, examining the shallow scratches lining his back.

"Spirits! Did I do that? Look at you!"

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. This wasn't meant to happen…"

"I've had worse."

She hugged her arms. "You shouldn't have any! This isn't what… I try to make things right and this happens! That's not what I wanted…"

"It's nothing, honestly. Just slap on some medi-gel and everything's peachy."

She backed away. "Maybe this is a bad idea? You're better off not knowing me. Look what happened: I invite you into my life and you get attacked, injured, arrested, interrogated, and now I cut your back to ribbons just by hugging you." She was trembling again. "It's too risky. You don't want anything to do with…"

Before he knew what he was doing, Ethan stepped in and silenced her with a kiss.

Vereen started, her eyes wide, but she didn't pull away.

Ethan couldn't quite believe what he was doing; he hadn't even asked her permission, not that he cared much at that moment. Sometimes you had to go with what felt right.

Eventually, he pulled away, half expecting her to storm out or slap his cheek. But she didn't. In fact, she was smiling. And there was something else.

"You've stopped shivering," he observed. "Maybe it's worth taking a few risks?" He grabbed his towel and draped it over her shoulders. "Let's go get dry."

Together, they walked to the changing rooms.

The kiss hadn't spontaneously repaired their relationship, or erased the events of the last few days. But it was a start.

* * *

Over the next few days, Vereen and Ethan got to know one another again. They took it slow, seeking comfort in the familiarity of old routines and delighting in the discovery of the new. During the course of many nights out, they soaked up as much as the Citadel had to offer, losing themselves in its myriad distractions. Their newfound restraint proved to be effective as the nature of their friendship grew from familiarity to affection to intimacy, and, eventually, to what Ethan could only describe as 'longing'. Neither of them wanted to use stronger terms, not yet; their relationship was still too young for that, but Ethan found he genuinely missed her when she was away and a part of him secretly yearned for something more. But he was cautious and wanted her to be comfortable, and so was happy for her to dictate the speed of their relationship.

It was nine days after they'd rekindled their romance – and while cuddled together on the sofa in her apartment – that Vereen finally put forward an idea that had been rattling around her head …

"I've been thinking…" she said anxiously. "How would you feel about becoming more… physical?"

Ethan swore he blacked out for a moment and asked her to repeat the question.

Vereen let out a laugh which became a cough. "If you were up for it, I thought that you and I could meet up sometime, go somewhere quiet, somewhere private, maybe somewhere we can barricade the door, and… get to know each other better?"

Ethan hesitated, his mouth dry and his heart rattling his ribcage. "I like the idea of the barricade!" he said eventually.

"We could plant mines to stop unwanted guests getting in?" she suggested.

"And post snipers outside the door?"

"I was thinking mechs, but I suppose that might be overkill."

"You can never have too much security," he said firmly.

Vereen nodded happily. "Soooo… what do you think?"

Ethan took a deep breath. "If you're happy then I'm happy."

"My place?"

"Sure."

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds fantastic."

"About 8?"

"Terrific. I'll be there."

"I'll get some food."

"I'll get some drinks."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Brilliant."

Grinning, they settled into each other's arms. In the comfortable silence that followed, Ethan clung a little tighter to Vereen as his heart pulsed out a rapid drum solo in his chest.

The following twenty standard galactic hours were the longest of Ethan's life.

By the time 8pm arrived he was in such a state of nervous expectation that he barely remembered the meal or the drinks. His strongest memory was what happened afterwards.

Vereen had initiated the kiss. It was a long kiss; passionate and full of promise for what was to come.

Then she was pulling him up from the sofa and manoeuvring him into her bedroom while also double-checking the lock on her apartment door at the same time.

In the bedroom she undressed him, peeling away each item of clothing one-by-one until he was left in his underwear. He wanted to handle that himself.

He turned around and slowly drew his underwear down his legs, giving her a view of the now familiar asari tattoo. Then, in a deliberate show, he turned to face her, his hands wide as if seeking her opinion on a new suit he was trying on.

She looked down. But her reaction was not the one he was hoping for: She was frowning in confusion.

"Is it meant to look like that?"

Ethan gazed down. "Umm, well, yeah. Usually."

"But isn't there a bit missing?"

"What?"

She tilted her head. "It looks… strange. None of the vids I've seen mentioned anything like this."

"You've been watching vids?"

"Just for research," she said airily.

"Oh? Well, it's a procedure. I went under the knife when I was young. It doesn't affect performance, it's just cosmetic."

"You were cut?" Vereen looked aghast. "Why would anyone do that?"

"It depends. But mine was done for medical reasons. There wasn't really have a choice in the matter. Look, can we not discuss this?"

She still looked worried. "You're sure this isn't going to hurt you?"

"It hasn't so far!"

"Okay, but you will say if you're in pain?"

"I promise."

"As long as you're sure…"

"It's fine." He smiled, stroking her arm reassuringly. Her shoulders relaxed and she returned the smile, her eyes softening as she examined him once more. "But this is starting to feel a little one-sided," he pointed out.

Vereen grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

That seemed to have a reaction.

She pulled him close, her hands sliding around to encircle his back. After a moment, he reached for the fasteners on her top and slowly undid each clasp. Her shirt parted at the front and slipped from her shoulders. Ethan slid his hand down to her khakis, making quick work of the snaps and ties. With a sigh, Vereen wriggled her trousers down her legs, hopping on one foot as she struggled to get the fabric past her leg spurs. Ethan eagerly gave her a hand, stretching the material around her spurs. She stepped out of her clothing and stood before him in only her underwear.

Suddenly she pushed him backwards. He fell, lying sprawled face up on her bed. Then her hands were at her waist. Her fingers twitched and her underwear slipped to the floor, exposing her piercing.

Ethan watched as she crawled onto the bed, her movements slinky and deliberate. She dipped low and brushed a hand over his stomach and up through his chest hairs, dipping in to let her lips meet his…

"Ow! Ow!"

Vereen tensed. "What is it?

"Your spur is poking my leg!"

"Spirits. Sorry." She moved her spur from his thigh.

"It's okay…" He rubbed at the indentation in his skin, trying to stir some feeling back. Then he looked up into her eyes. "Now, where were we?"

They kissed again, hands reaching out to caress alien flesh as her lips brushed down his jaw to his neck. She lowered herself onto him, bringing their bodies together…

"Ah, don't squash that bit!"

"Hmmm?"

"Your knee! Move your knee!"

Vereen shifted her weight, lifting her knee from delicate skin.

Ethan quickly checked the area, making sure there was no bleeding. "Yeah, that's a tender spot."

She tried to move again and he cried out when she dug her sharp hip into his belly.

"Is there any part of you that isn't soft?" she asked.

Despite the pain, Ethan couldn't help but smirk. His eyes darted down. "Well…"

"Smart ass!"

They chuckled, their laughter slowly fading as they gauged their situation. "So, er, how… how do we do this?" he asked.

"Maybe if I moved onto my back?"

"Yeah, that might work."

"This looked a lot easier in the vids."

"The advantage of a good editor."

Vereen rolled onto her back. "Now, you lie down beside me."

"Can you move your spur?"

"Sure. Alright, now what if I hooked my leg around yours?

"Yeah, that's good. That's good."

"Put your hand on my waist… Yeah, the skin's more sensitive at the back… No, that's my carapace. Further down."

"Wow, that's actually quite sharp. Is there any part of you that isn't pointy?"

She grinned. "Why don't you come and find out?"

She kissed him again. Ethan relaxed, feeling her lips and tongue flex against his. He slowly traced his fingers along her thigh, sensing every variation between hard carapace and softer skin. Gradually, his hand slid over her surprising supple backside to glide along her thigh and inwards, encouraged by the soft trills and sighs radiating from her throat. But, almost inevitably, there was a problem.

"Wait, I can't seem to find…" he said between kisses.

"No, move to the left. The left!"

"Your left?"

"The other left. Now a little lower…"

His hand glided down.

"… No, that's the wrong one!"

He broke the kiss. "Oh, God! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Hang on, may I try…? Can I …?"

"We've got all night." There was a pause. "No, that's my thigh…"

"Well, where is it, then?"

"It was there when I last saw it!"

"Okay, I'm… I'm a bit lost here."

"Oh, Swarm of Spirits, would you like a map?"

"No, but a little guidance is appreciated."

"First man I've met who wanted to stop and ask for directions!" She sat up. "It's there! Just below the piercing."

"Oh, right…"

"Maybe I should swap my piercing for the one that glows and you can use it as a landing light?!"

Ethan hesitated, desperately searching for something, anything that might salvage the mood, and then blurted out: "Would you…? That might actually help."

Vereen stared, the air thick with tension. After a moment, a grin spread across her face. He grinned back, and they dissolved into fits of giggles.

She fell back onto the bed. Ethan collapsed beside her, clutching his chest.

"I think we just hit the interspecies awkwardness portion of the evening," she sniggered.

"Oh, is that what it is? I know I'm rusty but I didn't think it was this difficult."

She lay on her side, facing him. "Do you still want to stay?"

He nodded. "Of course. You're more than worth a little humiliation."

Smiling, she ran her fingers across his cheek. He shifted onto his side and moved in to rest his forehead against hers. And then, facing each other on their sides, something clicked. All the awkwardness evaporated. They shifted closer, their hands and lips caressing, stroking, embracing.

Bit by bit, she reached for him. Her fingers gently enfolded him to guide him, coax him, until, with a deep shudder, they finally joined. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, echoed by her partner. He took shallow breaths as he inched closer. Then he could go no further, their belly buttons grazing, their chests heaving and hearts pounding together.

For a long time neither of them spoke, content as they were to savour the moment. Eventually, Vereen broke the silence. "You are allowed to move," she whispered.

"I don't know, it's taken so long to get here I'm worried about making a mistake and having to start again." That had her giggling, her laughter infectious. "I don't know how it is with turians, but when humans do this there isn't usually this much laughter."

Vereen grinned and let out a shaky breath. "Then you haven't been doing it right."

She kissed him.

Her leg curled over his thigh, pulling him closer. Ethan enveloped her, surrendering at last to the glorious, fascinating, beautiful woman in his arms…

And soon the air was filled with the sound of laughter.

* * *

Vereen massaged the medi-gel into Ethan's back, her fingers moving in slow, soothing strokes. The scratches appeared to be superficial - they wouldn't leave any scars, which, much to Vereen's surprise, seemed to disappoint Ethan.

"Who doesn't want a war wound as a souvenir?"

Vereen grinned and moved her fingers to the bite marks on his neck. They were deeper and likely would leave a mark.

She frowned as she worked the gel into the wound. It was a moment of thoughtlessness on her part, she knew that. She'd only realised something was wrong when she tasted blood. Fortunately, neither one of them had reacted adversely.

Her fingers whispered over his soft skin and Ethan turned his head. He captured her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing the pliable carapace; reassuring her with a smile and a wink.

Vereen returned the smile.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Vereen nodded and watched him slide off the bed and bustle into the kitchenette. He put on an apron - his only concession to clothing - and began agentamanly, if misguided, attempt to make a turian breakfast.

Vereen chuckled and slipped into her robe before walking into the room to supervise him.

It was, she decided, not a bad way to start the morning...


End file.
